New message, playing now
by MehKitty
Summary: You have one new message, playing now. Maka x Soul. OneShot


_"New message, playing now._

 _Uh...hey, Soul...I...I...look, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for yelling at you and I'm sorry for...just everything. So I'm leaving you a message, it's the least I can do...I'm sorry...again, call me back when you get this, okay? I want to fix things, okay...bye then..."_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _H-h-hey Soul, I don't know if you got my last message, I honestly don't know. You may not have got it or you may just be ignoring me...so...so I'm leaving you this one, I really hope you get this, Soul. I really do, I...I'm so, so, so sorry...I know I'm useless, and flat chested, and a bookworm and I can't do anything right...I'm sorry...please don't ignore me, call me back"_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Soul! Soul! Please! *sob* I've already said I'm sorry! it's been weeks Soul, weeks! I-I-I'm broken without you, I promise never to maka chop you again, or kick you or be horrible to you again, I'm sorry! Please...I...I just want you back..."_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Soul...I...yesterday I left the apartment for the first time in ages...it felt so wrong, being without you, walking around Death City...where are you, Soul? I haven't seen you in ages, you're not in Death City at all, Black Star hasn't seen you either...I...I don't know what to do...*sad laughter* God?I sound like Crona now don't I? Heh...he misses you too, we all do...please Soul, I'm begging you...please...I'm sorry...okay, bye..."_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Okay, Soul. You're not just not getting these messages. You're ignoring me! Look, I said I'm sorry I don't know how many times. Just forgive me already...come home...m-m-my while worlds crashing down on me. And it's all your fault!"_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Soul...? I'm sorry for that last message...I-i-i wasn't thinking straight...was I? Heh...I always screw things up...don't I?...yeah...yeah I do...it's always me...I love you Soul...I'm sorry"_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Hey Soul...it's been a while, yeah...schools been awful, since you've been gone I've been paired with this idiot sword...ugh, he's awful. We can't even resonate, Stein had to make me special gloves just so I could hold the blade, our souls are unconnected...hey, Soul? Remember when you and I first met? You were a git...*laughter* but you were awesome, I'm glad I chose you as my partner. I just wish you would come home so I could make it up to you! Hey, how about in a week I'll make you a cake shaped like a piano, yeah! You'd love that! Okay Soul! In a week at seven in the evening come to the apartment and I'll have cake for you and we can make things right between us! Love you!"_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Y-y-you never showed...I made that cake for you...and...you never even bothered to show...it's okay Soul. I deserve all of this...I...I'm sorry for talking to your family behind your back...I'm sorry for trying to make you and them get along...I...I...I deserve everything I get. I've learned that now, Mama leaving, you leaving...it's all because of me and I know it. So you don't have to come back anymore because I know...this is all punishment for me...and I will bear it. I'm sorry, Soul. I've kept the cake for you..."_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Hey...Soul. I'm in the infirmary...I haven't spoken to you in so long because I was on a mission, well, I was forced to go...I got knocked around pretty bad...broken bones, fractured bones, the whole package...but it's fine, sword boy wasn't harmed and you're happier now, without me. Bye Soul...like always...I'm sorry..."_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _Hey Soul, I'm about to go on another mission, with sword boy. He's in the bathroom, I'm sitting in your bedroom, which by the way is strictly out of bounds to everyone except from me. I haven't touched it since you left, everything's still the same, your bed, your clothes...everything. Oh, that's him out now, well, I'd better leave. See you later Soul...love you..."_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _I saw someone in the streets, I could have sworn it was you...I could have bet my life on it but when I went to catch them up...they vanished. If it was you Soul, please call me, visit me, just contact me! I want to see and hear you again...love you..."_

 _..._

 _"New message, playing now._

 _H-h-hey Soul *cough* so...as...as you can tell, the mission didn't g-go right, *splutter* heh, just like m-me to mess up, huh...well *cough, splutter, gag* I'm beat up, again...worse than last time *vomit* I've lost all contact with Shubus-s-sen...and I'm all alone...sword boy died for me...I-I-I-guess I underestimated him...he was a good guy...and I never told him...*hack, wheeze, cough* I'm losing...a lot of blood, the Kishins claw went right through me. Soul, I...I just want to hear you, see you, feel you one last time...but not all wishes come true...I can't feel the pain anymore, I've gone...n-numb...for the last time, I'm so-sorry...forgive me...remember, I deserved this...this is me r-repenting for m-m-my horrible a-a-actions, I never did get you to love your parents but it's fine, I'm done...b-bye...Soul...I...i...love...I lo-"_

 _..._

 _"End of messages. Play again?"_

* * *

 **Okay, I can explain! Don't kill me just yet...so I was feeling very melancholic and this was the result of that. Goddamn it Adele, why are you so perfect...so Souls fate is in your hands, he is in limbo, it depends on what you want. I won't be writing a sequel so what ever happens is your own personal ending! Okay, don't kill me!**

 **Bai! Bai!**

 **-MehKitty! ！(◎_◎;)**


End file.
